Yumi Ishiyama
Yumi Ishiyama is a highly valued member of the Lyoko Warriors. She is considered the maturest of the group, being a year older than the rest of them, and takes care of the younger members. She is Ulrich's and William's romantic love interest, and Aelita Schaeffer's closest friend. History Early life Yumi was born in Kyoto, Japan although her family immigrated to France when she was just a baby. Having been raised among traditional Japanese values, she shows complete respect for her parents, sometimes even to excess. She attributes a lot of importance to her origins, being more than proud of her Japanese heritage, and even plans later to return to her roots. Personality and Characteristics In regard to Yumi's personality who is shown to always prefer black clothes (this being seen in Cold Sweat ''where when an embarrassing childhood Halloween photo of her, she can be seen wearing big black boots in the picture) she inspires coldness and distance at first glance. Rather abrupt and often of a sarcastic humour, she can seem particularly stiff and ironic. But this appearance exists only to hide her generous and sensitive inner nature, because behind this mask hides a being filled with warmth and with human qualities such as kindness, helpfulness, delicacy and sincerity. Yumi is shown to prefer getting acquainted and knowing people first before opening up to them, but once trust is established, she assumes a limitless fidelity towards people whom she likes. A fine observer, she is adept at understanding people and emotion. Good at sports, very smart (as seen by her responses to difficult situations), a hundred percent natural, she is the perfect opposite of Sissi and is very popular, although she seems obvlivious to it. Also differing from girls her age, she rather prefers the company of boys with the only girl she is shown to be really close with is Aelita. Intransigence remains however her most notable defect. Yumi is also a very applied pupil, who excels particularly in the literary subjects. Considered as having a great scholastic potential, she has the respect and trust of her professors. Relationships Ulrich Stern The relationship of Yumi and Ulrich is complex and often very ambiguous since they often don't share their thoughts about each other often even though their feelings are more than obvious throughout the course of the show. Even when they almost kiss in the season 1 episode Routine, they decide to keep it a secret. Strong respect, mutual admiration and reciprocal feelings (although distant) join these two figures in a very strong relationship. They often find themselves wavering between friendship and romance on a regular basis before Yumi declares in season 3 that they need to cement their relationship status once and fall before announcing that they can be friends, but nothing more. This, in which, clearly horrifies Ulrich but still begrudingly goes along with her decision without any argument. Although Yumi was the one to call this choice in their relationship, it becomes obvious that she as well doesn't like it. Despite this decision on both parts, it becomes clear that they still have strong feelings for each other. It is implied in the Code Lyoko season 4 finale, Echoes, that they're eventually re-exploring the romantic part of their relationship again. In ''Code Lyoko: Evolution, it seems as though Ulrich and Yumi have gone back to their "just good friends" status in the beginning of the season. (Although Ulrich tries to confess his love for her on multiple occassions, and has apparently given up.) But as the plot thickens, their romantic relationship, or at least their romantic attraction to each other becomes more and more apparent. She even goes as far as to (indirectly) call him her "soul mate" through an English story assignment when basing a main male character (who is the love interest of the girl character) on him. William Dunbar He and Yumi are instant friends upon his arrival at Kadic, much to the jealousy of Ulrich. William can clearly be developing a crush on her during their continued encounters and soon develops feelings for her. His romantic feelings are obvious and he does not bother to hide them to anyone, including Yumi herself. Despite William's blunt crush on her, Yumi often insists they are friends and nothing more. Though from time to time, it is apparent that she has in the least, a small attraction to him ans has even used this attraction to free him from XANA, temporarily, in season 4. However, the small attraction is never ventured, and is just catagorized as Ulrich being pointlessly jealous. Jeremie Belpois The relationship between Jeremie and Yumi can be compared to that of siblings as she often treats him such. Odd Della Robbia Despite often getting on her nerves, Odd can be considered a good friend to her. He often teases her and Ulrich about their obvious romantic attraction, much to her and Ulrich's annoyance. Aelita Schaeffer Aelita is Yumi's only good female friend and companion as she doesn't spend much of her time among the other girls at Kadic, despite obviously getting along just fine with them, and simply preferes spending her time with boys. She and Aelita can be seen to be rather close and sometimes can compare to that of two sisters. Education and the Lyoko Warriors She is the only one of the group living off-campus, the others being dormitory residents. Socially, her relationships do not seem to preoccupy her much, she seems to pay real attention only to her inner group of friends. While some schoolmates admire her when others despise her, she pays no attention rather focusing her attention only on her group of friends. She is shown to be very popular among boys who are interested in her, enticed by her natural and cryptic beauty. Yumi, however, often kindly rejects any attempt on their part. Yumi is undoubtedly the most mature and the most thoughtful of the group. Naturally warranting respect, her opinion is always taken into account. She always acts within the group as defending others: it is she who makes important decisions on the group's direction, and it is to her that they come for advice. Personal life Aside from her complicated love life with Ulrich, one of Yumi's other main character focuses is her parents rather unstable marriage, which has proven to be a major strain on her from time to time. Her father and mother can often be heard bickering in the background whenever an episode takes a focus on her home, and at one point, her father even left the house and shortly resided with a co-worker from work. Although it is often dismissed, she is seen to have a small attraction to William. It is seen at many points in the series despite often claiming he is nothing more than a friend to her. She even goes as far as to, in one episode, use their mutual attraction to free him, momentarily, from the clutches of X.A.N.A.. These feelings are never ventured, seeing as though to the naked eye, it often just Ulrich's unjustified jealousy. On Lyoko, Yumi is virtualized in geisha form. Equipped with formidable metallic fans with defensive properties (acting as shields) and also as offensive missiles, she proves to be a considerable adversary against the monsters of X.A.N.A. Along with her sharp fans used like ninja stars, she also has telekinetic powers for making life difficult for the henchmen of the computer villain. Outside of Lyoko, Yumi seems like one of the more normal characters. Having a happy family with regular sibling rivalry. Other that the Lyoko Warriors, Yumi is more or less a wall flower, often secluding herself from others. Yumi also is in 9th grade for seasons one and two and in the 10th grade in seasons three and four. In the first three seasons, she is 14, turning 15 in Lab Rat. Trivia *The word "yumi" is also a type of Japanese longbow. These bows are rather large. Incidentally, Yumi is the tallest member of Team Lyoko. *Her full name translates from Japanese as "beauty of the stone mountain" (ishi meaning "stone", yama meaning "mountain"). *Yumi was the only one who ever defeated Aelita when Aelita was under X.A.N.A.'s control. *Yumi was the first one to be lost at sea in her Nav Skid. *Yumi seems to get devirtualized the most times in the series. *Yumi is the leader on Lyoko usually jumping in to save the day. (In one episode it landed her in the digital sea.) *Yumi is the only character whose method of transportation doesn't match her outfit. *In the episode Bragging Rights, ''it's hinted that Yumi is afraid of bugs. *In season four, Yumi was virtualized the most. *In ''Frontier, it is revealed that Yumi is a good artist. *Yumi owns a Totoro stuffed animal, relating back to her Japanese heritage. *In Hard Luck, Yumi reveals that her least favorite monsters created by X.A.N.A. are Kankrelats, and that her favorites are Krabs. *Yumi is the only one who does not yell her ability out like Ulrich and Odd do. *There was a sequence of season 1 episodes unofficially known as "pick on Yumi week", as she was the victim of the plotlines in every episode of the sequence. *Yumi was the first warrior other than Aelita to be attacked by the Scyphozoa. *Yumi is the first warrior to be devirtualized by a Ninja. **Ironically, she defeats 3 Ninjas with her new Bo Staff. *Yumi is so far, the only Lyoko Warrior with two weapons (Her Tessan Fans and her Bo Staff). *Yumi's last name (Ishiyama) is the same as the principal's in Danny Phantom. *Yumi seems to be X.A.N.A's most targeted Lyoko warrior. Gallery Real Life (Seasons 1-4) Transfer yumi.png|Yumi in the scanner Yumi_1022.jpg|Yumi in the scanner Yumi and ulrich run for it.png|Yumi and Ulrich running 15 found.png|Found by monster 6 do it ulrich!.png|Praying 18 its yumi vs yumi.png|Yumi Versus X.A.N.A. Yumi Yumi_1075.jpg|Yumi with her younger brother, Hiroki. yumi at home.jpg|Yumi at home yumi_car.jpg|Yumi in a car yumi_hotshower_hiroki.jpg|Yumi with Hiroki and Johnny yumi_class.jpg|Yumi in class Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png|Yumi using the Supercomputer tumblr_lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo10_r1_500.jpg|Yumi in her swimsuit tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg|Hurt by XANA-Odd tumblr_m2wanujLpZ1qlvb12o1_500.png|Yumi using the Supercomputer 2011-08-15 2118 001.png|WHA........ Teddygozilla UlruchxYumi.gif|Ulrich hugging Yumi Th Yumi-Ulrich Fight.gif|Yumi fighting Yumi 0056.jpg|Yumi in a car Yumi 0075.jpg|Yumi blushing Odd and Team Lyoko.png|Yumi with Team Lyoko Yumi Athelitic.png|Yumi doing gymnastic Yumi dance.jpg|Yumi waving Yumi heading ofr factory.jpg Yumi srsly.jpg Yumi elevator.jpg Yumi hmph.jpg Yumischool.jpg Yumihome.jpg 7 a shadow passes over.png Yumixulrich11.jpg Ccdoe lyoko.jpg Jeremy_Yumi_stat_of_panic.png|Jeremy and Yumi witness the bus almost causing a nuclear diaster Kiwi 2 2.png Yumi 1035.png Would-it-help-if-i-explained-the-joke.png 600px-Log book 115-1-.jpg Groupe 1458.jpg Tumblr m5r0t5r0KV1r7qs82o1 500.png Tumblr m5bpsp6Nd61rnqitk.jpg 5 yumi found unconscious.png 2011-08-15 2126.png Cheer up, einstein.png 18 waiting for the monster.png 20 ouch.png 21 ouch 2.png 5 silly odd.png 11 the petition.png 4 plan of attack.png 6 yumi's report.png 12 your carriage, cinderella.png 8 yumi gets hurt.png 1 friendly sparring.png 11 aelita's birthday cake.png 4 something wrong with the lift.png 3 nosy.png 17 and it is all revealed.png 11 enter guard.png 16 yumi had a little too much fun.png 2 yumi sulks for france.png 8 sissi goes down.png 6 hatching a plan.png Tumblr lyubiolu451qlvb12o1 500.png Screenshot 2013-04-01-00-54-25.png 8 ishiyama-san comforts his daughter.png Image w1.jpg Group.jpg The Group.jpg Image problem 2.jpg|Yumi power! Yumi Spector image 1.png Xanas kiss Yumi is oblivious image 1.png Common interest 16.jpg Real Life (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-32.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-17-10.png Tumblr mguotluCV21rnq2uxo1 500.jpg Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr_mgco4odDIn1qcbv12o3_250.png Tumblr mgafhpeUEM1qcbv12o1 400.png CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Yumievolution.png Group.png Holding hands.jpg Warrior Awakens 26.jpg Mel31-1-.jpg Comment tromper xana 555-1-.jpg 141446206-28201301153810GMT-.JPG Foolxana29 Foolxana27 Foolxana2 Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Foolxana17 Foolxana22 Warriorawakens34 Warriorawakens33 Warriorawakens31 Friday 21.jpg Friday 20.jpg Friday 10.jpg Friday 8.jpg Friday 7.jpg First real lunch.jpg Tumblr mick6wc3au1s206x3o4 250.png OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Lyoko (Season 1) Lyokumi.jpg|Yumi in the Desert Region in her original Lyoko form. 2011-08-14_1523.png|Yumi's card She can't hold on much longer.png|Yumi about to fall into the digital sea/void. Yumi saves aelita.png|Yumi pushing a megatank over the edge 17 the real yumi.png|Yumi waking up Yumi_telekinesis.jpg|Yumi using her telekinesis yumi_sesert_fan.jpg|Yumi about to throw a fan in the Desert 14.5 yumi in the guardian.png|Yumi in Guardian 130px-2011-08-14_1525.png|Yumi using her telekinesis Telekenisis.jpg|Yumi using her telekinesis Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png|Yumi and Aelita run from a twister Yumi_hit_by_a_Megatank.png|Yumi is hit by a Megatank blast Team Rage.png Yumi Fan.jpg UlrichYumi.jpg|Yumi and Ulrich kiss Odd's vision.png 11 yumi.png 10 go, young grasshopper.png 2011-10-03 2105.png IMG 1256.PNG IMG 1255.PNG IMG 1254.PNG Lyoko (Season 2) Yumi_0863.jpg Tumblr lx5f1yHyIT1r7qs82o1 500.jpg tumblr_lzaibn7TpW1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo2_1280.png tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo4_250.png tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg Th yumi jump spinny.gif Fan In Action.gif Yumi 0233.jpg Yumi 0236.jpg Yumi 0235.jpg Yumi 0234.jpg Yumi 0237.jpg Yumi_02246A.png Dfvd.png 539px-Episodio29.jpg tumblr_mao7bvztI71rh8elmo2_250.gif Tumblr lruiunIpSe1r3z27uo11 r1 400.jpg Yumi 0097.jpg Yumi 0089.jpg XANA 284.jpg IMG_1251.PNG IMG_1252.PNG IMG_1250.PNG IMG_1230.PNG|Yumi pilots the Overboard in Tip-Top Shape The key is activated.jpg To the key!.jpg tumblr_lyxig0DMM81qlvb12o1_500.png Xanas kiss Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png Lyoko (Season 3) tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo7_1280.jpg Yumi overwing.jpg Ulrich and The Group.png Yumi 1034.png Yumi 1033.png IMG 1238.PNG IMG 1237.PNG IMG 1239.PNG Triple sot 257.jpg|HA! Lyoko (Season 4) Yumi 1046.jpg Yumi 0926.jpg|Yumi using her newly enhanced and strengthened telekinetic abilities in the fourth season. Yumi_1073.jpg|Yumi in her Navskid in the digital sea. Yumi_1074.jpg|Yumi trapped in the digital sea. 100px-Yumi New Card2-1-.jpg yumi_replika.jpg|Yumi on a Replika Yumi_forest.jpg Yumi lyokos4.jpg Tumblr lwy49wCLmF1r7qs82o1 500.jpg Tumblr lxyupdCOUr1r7qs82o1 500.jpg tumblr_m1ilhz6pgD1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo9_1280.png tumblr_m29wfdbqLh1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg Tumblr m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo7 1280.png Th Yumi William.gif Th yumi defeat william.gif Yumi using her Tessen fans.gif 45645.gif Yumi telekinesiss4.jpg 88887.jpg Ohh.jpg 53.jpg 539px-Yumi4.jpg William Spectre.jpg Warriors.jpg William and Yumi.jpg Lyoko (Code Lyoko: Evolution) Stick concept.PNG Yumi 4.PNG Blok 1.PNG OverWing.PNG Yumi 2.PNG Yumi 3.PNG Yumi.PNG Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-21-00.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-20-47.png tumblr_mbqzj4zZpW1qgcflso1_500.gif Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o1 400.gif Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o2 400.gif Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg YumiSpectromania.jpg Tumblr mfyurevZBJ1s206x3o1 500.png Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo1 500.png 0 (1).jpg 0-yumi hit.jpg IMG 20130107 212853.JPG IMG 20130107 212755.JPG Ninja In Cortex.mp4 000017480.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000007600.jpg Einstein3 Einstein2 Arguing.jpg Ulrich and Yumi.jpg Warrior Awakens 21.jpg Warrior Awakens 19.jpg Warrior Awakens 18.jpg Warrior Awakens 17.jpg Warrior Awakens 14.jpg Warrior Awakens 13.jpg Warrior Awakens 12.jpg Warrior Awakens 11.jpg Warrior Awakens 9.jpg Warrior Awakens 6.jpg Warrior Awakens 2.jpg Warrior's awakening.jpg Yumi's fans commited a hate crime.png CLE Holy CRAP!!!.png Foolxana15 Foolxana8 Rendezvous 2.jpg Warriorawakens59 Warriorawakens57 Warriorawakens55 Warriorawakens52 Warriorawakens68 Friday 6.jpg Friday 5.jpg Friday 4.jpg Friday 3.jpg Tumblr mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo2 r1 400.png Odd and Yumi entering the code.jpg Intrusion 354.jpg|She is seen here in a goof. She was actually devirtualized before this. tumblr_mfmcr6HqVS1rh8elmo1_250.gif ???.jpg Warriorawakens75 Warriorawakens80 Warriorawakens78 Warriorawakens85 Warriorawakens82 Warriorawakens99 Confusion27.JPG Confusion79.JPG Confusion48.JPG Freeze!.jpg Rendezvous10 Rendezvous10 Others FileYUMI 4.jpg Yumi_0179.jpg 608px-Yumi-4(1)-1-.jpg Yumi.png 2011-08-14_1515.png 5-3.jpg yumi_cutscenes1.jpg Yumi valentine.jpg yumifan.jpg Gobelins_24.jpg|An art of Yumi. 539px-Yumi telekinesis.jpg YumiID.PNG yumi_mini.png yumi_950.png yumi_150.png yumi_050.png z2_overwing.png|Yumi's vehicle the Overwing yumi_250.png Garage_Kids_Perso_07.jpg Triple_sot_034.jpg EquipScreenWikia.png PowerScreenWikia.png Defeat.png Imagessss.jpg es:Yumi Ishiyama fr:Yumi Ishiyama Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Game Category:Playable character in game Category:Code Lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Yumi Category:Ishiyama Family Category:Social Game